


Renew

by Punk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Drabblish, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-04
Updated: 2003-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like no one ever went in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kormantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/gifts).



> For kormantic, on the occasion of her birthday. With beta by wearemany.

The school's library was clean and quiet and looked untouched by student hands. The only sign of life was the teacup resting on a stack of leather-bound books.

"Hello?" Mulder peered into the office, but the voice came from behind him.

"Hm, yes, how may I help you?"

The distracted tone was familiar. Mulder turned.

A man came down the stairs, studying a book he carried in both hands. He wore a three piece suit of brown tweed and Mulder had a sudden urge to dip his fingers into the vest pocket to see if a watch was hidden there.

He looked up from the book, wire-rim glasses about to slip off his hawk-like nose, and Mulder's breath caught, that rainy Oxford pub rushing back.

"Ripper?"


End file.
